starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion's Mouth Entertainment
}} |} Lion's Mouth Entertainment is a Non-Profit Company that produces fan-made audio dramas based on established material (such as Star Wars) as well as original audio productions and a radio show. Origin & History Lion's Mouth Entertainment was establshed on January 1st, 2008 by Joe Harrison. However, it's origin falls several years back. Initially, in June of 2005, Joe Harrison established the fan audio company, ForceFlow, Unltd. in time for the premiere of his first audio production, Star Wars: Conquest of the Empire. However, following the release of the first installment in the saga, Chapter I: Defense & Trepidation (Original), Harrison felt that he wanted to follow in the footsteps of film directors George Lucas and Steven Spielberg in naming his company after his first production. Hence came COTE Audio Productions (COTE is an acronym for "Conquest Of The Empire"). Under COTE Audio Productions, Harrison released the second installment of the series, Chapter II: Fortitude & Redemption (Original). However that was COTE Audio Productions first and only release. As production on Conquest of the Empire continued, Harrison began to realize just how many continuity errors there were in the series and felt he wanted some "breathing room" and more freedom. So, on November 10th, 2005, Harrison announced COTE Audio Productions' transition into EUII Audio Corps (EUII is an acronym for Expanded Universe 2). Under EUII Audio Corps, Harrison completed the Conquest of the Empire series, released the first episode of his next fan-audio series, Star Wars: High Stakes, and also released the first installment of his original audio trilogy, The Age of the Swords. With the overall success of The Age of the Swords, Part I: The Descent of Shadows, Harrison felt that he could now comfortably expand beyond the boundaries of the Star Wars galaxy, but in doing this, he also felt it was time to take on a more serious company name and not one that was restricted to one genre. Hence, Lion's Mouth Entertainment was born. Division Info Lion's Mouth Entertainment, in almost every one of its incarnations, has had one or two "division companies" that specialize in a specific "field." *'WarBird Digital' -- Specializes in original sound effects and foley recorded by Joe Harrison, as well as original vocal effects. (This is the only remaining division). Currently, Harrison is working with Jim Perry via WarBird Digital on Perry's upcoming Star Wars audio series, Codename: Starkeeper *'Lion's Mouth Pictures' -- "Specialized" in home-made video productions, such as video teasers, but also included some crazy videos Harrison made with his friends (most of them are viewable via his MySpace account). (When EUII Audio Corps became Lion's Mouth Entertainment, Lion's Mouth Pictures merged with LME) *'ForceFlow, Unltd.' -- When COTE Audio Productions was established in 2005, the company's original name, ForceFlow, Unltd., became the name of a division that would specialize in the release of written material, such as novels or guidebooks. (This division did not live much passed its establishment, and no written material was ever released under it) Background Information *Harrison stated that the company name had no real meaning or reason but that he had chosen it in a time when he had become newly fascinated with the Man-Eating Lions of Tsavo, Africa (as depicted in the blockbuster motion picture The Ghost and the Darkness). External Links Lion's Mouth Entertainment (Official Website) Joe Harrison's MySpace Page Category: Production Companies